


Let's Go Surfing Now

by lizzyluvs100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nathan being cute as usual, Oneshot, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyluvs100/pseuds/lizzyluvs100
Summary: Nathan finally gets to surf, even though Bryan might not be on board at first.
Relationships: Briller, Bryan/Nathan Miller
Kudos: 10





	Let's Go Surfing Now

“Nate, I’m really not sure this is a good idea…” Just as Bryan said it, another blackened wave crashed hard against the shore. 

“Oh c’mon. Lighten up. I’ve wanted this since we landed” Nate’s whole face was lit up in a smile to melt a heart...and a heart it melted.

How does he manage to be that cute?

Bryan couldn’t say no. “Okay then. At least be careful.” He leaned over to give Nate a quick peck, and then sat himself down on the blanket they had taken from camp.

Nate’s heartbeat picked up the pace as he jogged into the surf, clutching the ancient surfboard he had found in a vine-covered car. The freezing water hit him with full force, making his toes feel like splinters of ice. But he couldn’t be phased. 

From the shore, Bryan saw Nathan, surfboard in tow, happily run and dive into the waves. Grasping the board, he was on top of it with a surprising amount of grace. When the bigger wave began to recede (and as the next one prepared it’s attack), Nate attempted to stand...and failed. Just barely up, he came tumbling right on down, and was engulfed by a sweeping wave. 

Bryan rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He had told Nate it would take practice, and yet, stubborn as he was, Nate had insisted on being a natural, or a “king of the coast” as he had proudly put it. Bryan wasn’t going to let this one go easily. There was some teasing material for days. One wave and Nate had been a goner. 

Speaking of - where was he?

With sudden and growing anxiety, Bryan stood up, unable to breathe, and looked with fear at the spot where Nate and his surfboard had submerged. There was lots of driftwood, rocks, and other ocean debris littering the shore. 

What if he hit his head?

Bryan wasn’t laughing anymore. Somehow his head told his feet to start moving, and they did, carrying him all the way until he was waist deep in the dark water. 

“Nate?” Bryan screamed, desperately, at the churning water.

As quick as it had vanished, the old surfboard popped from the depths, and with it, a gasping Nate.

“Nate!” Bryan fought the waves, trying to get to him. “Are you okay?”

“Okay?” Nate treaded water to his surfboard and grabbed onto it to keep himself afloat. “This is the best goddamn day of my life!”

Bryan let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Nate was okay. 

“What are you doing in the water?” 

Bryan’s reply was quick. “Did you think I was going to let you surf alone?”

Nate grinned that grin again; the one that overtook his whole face. And Bryan knew that no amount of ocean would keep his Nathan down.


End file.
